Night of the Loving Dead
by LilithSky
Summary: Can anything survive at the end of the world? When the sick and dead become hungry Clare and Eli find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can love survive or will it get them killed? The end of the world from Eli's view point.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so just to clear something up yes there is two different stories called Night of the Loving Dead. Instead of just one of us posting, random-girl123 and I have decided to post the same story just with different points of view. I'll be handling Eli's view point while she'll take Clare's. I repeat, this will be the same story so please don't tell me about how much my story is like hers, because we're writing this story together and posting the view points in separate sides. So I hope you enjoy. Let us know what you think of our idea. And if you don't like it please tell us what you didn't like and at least leave some constructive criticism not just hate.

We've also decided to post once a week, so that way we can make sure everything is perfect for you all. Without further ado we give to you... Night of the Loving Dead.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm not going to lie, I think I could be doing much more important things then writing in this silly book. I've been staring at these blank pages for well over an hour unsure of how to begin, and now having written those words it seems weird that I could ever say such a thing. Writing has always been my passion, my escape in life and now I am declaring it pointless. These words are proof that some many things have changed since the first out break, the first time I ever came in contact with what Clare prefers to call the sick. Let's face it they are fucking zombies, but she's to scared to even whisper the word. So why am I writing this if I think it's pointless to write anymore? Simple, Clare, she asked me too. She thinks it's important to have our stories written down. Like proof we ever existed, to prove life continues on, and love survives. Her words not mine. But I have to admit just writing this little bit has eased my nerves a bit. I remember now why I loved to write, this is so relaxing. It used to help me get over my stress, or if I was sad over something. But I'm afraid if I get to relaxed I won't be able to protect us. Protecting Clare would always be my goal in life. So maybe I should hurry and just tell you about the very beginning. The first day; that the world was never the same as we knew it. The first day I ever actually killed anyone or been attacked by something that really wanted to kill me, not just put me in the hospital or teach me a lesson. The day I thought I had lost everything...<p>

It was pretty early for a weekend when I finally opened my eyes. I smirked as memories of the night before flashed through my thoughts. My parents were away for the weekend. Like usual they didn't tell me what they were doing, just not to burn the house down or get arrested. I rolled my eyes thinking about their easy going ways. But I couldn't complain not after last night. Imogen came over to stay the night because her family left for a tournament her brother was in the next town over. She showed up in the sexiest outfit I'd ever seen her in, no that she isn't sexy is general, but still. I chuckled as I remembered how she had thrown herself at me. Like she was desperate, Not that I cared, she wasn't like Clare, I didn't really respect her as much. Don't get me wrong I like my new girlfriend, but her morals weren't like what I've been use to the past few months. I rolled over reaching for my little minx, in hopes she can help me shake the thoughts of Clare. But since I've met her, she hasn't helped out that much. Once I got started I could never stop, thinking about the one that got away, as I began to think of her as. However, my arm only hit emptiness of covers being tossed to the side. I frowned at this. I looked at the clock and my frown deepened. It was only 9am she never got up this early, she was a later sleeper then I was. "Imogen?" I called out, trying to determine if she was still around. I waited but received no answer. Something wasn't right. She never left my side, even if she woke up first she stayed at my side and would watch me sleep. She once told me it was amusing to watch my face twitch while I dreamt my "little Eli dreams". As embarrassing as it sounds, it made me smile. I sat up rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep out of them so I could focus my eyes better. I shook my messy hair out of my face and looked around the room. I spotted her skimpy outfit from the night before still lying on the floor where I had thrown it. So she was still here, that or she stole more of my clothing. I sighed at that thought. I didn't care her borrowing my clothes for the night, but she stole my favorite Dead Hand shirt and refused to return it. I really love that shirt, but sometimes it can be really annoying when she takes my clothes. She liked to walk around in it; I guess it was her way of claiming me. I found it cute but really irritating. I've seen her flaunt it in front of Clare several times which pissed me off, but I never said anything cause there was no point, because it would just make a scene. Clare made it clear she didn't want me; she even looked cozy with her neighbor Jake, so why ruin my relationship for someone who doesn't care anymore? I shook my head aggravated that Clare was still lingering in my mind, it hurt thinking about her. Remembering all the good times we shared, which are lost now. I stood up determined to find Imogen and rid myself of Clare's memory, or at least for now. I grunted at the thought that I used Imogen's body just to get release from my broken heart. It made me sick, but she seemed happy to help so I couldn't complain. I walked across the room feeling a slight breeze over my lower region. I glanced down to realize I'd fallen asleep before putting on clothing. I chuckled a little realizing how worn out Imogen had made me. Which as wrong as it sounds, I don't mean it like that. I scratched my head and took a detour to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped into them commando style. "Imogen?" I called again, leaning out of my bedroom resting my hands on the frame as I looked up and down the hall way. I frowned when I received yet again no answer. I sighed and started towards the stair. I was just placing my foot on the first step when I heard the water running from bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and slowly walked to the closed door.

As I approached it I noticed the light was on and a shadow crossed it before I heard the toilet seat crash down. I reached my hand up and knocked on the door, "Imogen?" I asked through the brown wood. I waited but the only thing I received was a groan. I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion and pushed the door open. I gasped as I spotted Imogen leaning against the wall with her hands on her face. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she rushed forward to flush the toilet. However, she wasn't fast enough; I noticed this dark colored puke she was trying to get rid off. Which was making me sicker as I looked at it; "Imogen are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side. She shook her head and broke down crying. I grabbed her and began to rock her as her sobs shook her small frame. "I think somethings wrong with me. I feel sick; my mind is rushing so fast I feel like I'm going to pass out. I can't stop it. And I ca..." She launched out of my arms and stuck her head in the toilet bowl and threw up again. I held her back as she continued to empty her stomach. She pulled back whipping her mouth and I moved back away from her. She leaned forward and spit, I made a face at the nasty black slush she had thrown up. "I don't know what this shit is." She complained sounding, disgusted. I defiantly was. "This doesn't look right, how long have you been in here honey?" I asked, pushing her hair out of her face. I smiled at how good I treated her, not that I care about her…

"I've been in here for a while, I don't know. It taste gross!" She complained. She made a face and pushed me aside as she put her face over the shower behind her and threw up again.

"Ahhh I'm sorry. Come on that's gross." I said, standing up and leaning over her as she continued to retch all over our clean, white bathtub.

"S...s...So...Sorry" She sputtered out in between gags. I closed my eyes unable to look at the crap she was spitting out. It had this strong odor to it that had my eyes watering.

"It's okay hun." I muttered covering my face with the back of my hand as I petted her back. "We have to get you to the hospital." I added, leaning down to pick up her phone. "You're aunt's a nurse there right?" Instead of answering she nodded her head continuing to regurgitate into our shower. I nodded and began going through her contacts. I smirked at the fact she labeled people under their family orientation. For example her mom was under mommy, her brother was under bubby, and thankfully her aunt was under aunt. "Anita right?" I asked, clicking on the contact. Again I received a nodded and I pushed dial. I stood tapping my foot, as I listened the ringing in my ear. Imogen gasped for breath below me as she sat back a little. She whipped her mouth again and looked up at me questioningly. I pulled the phone away and looked at it as it went to voice mail. "What?" Imogen asked, noticing the confused look on my face.

"It went to voice mail. Let me try again." I said, pushing the call button again, and waited crossing my arm across my chest as Imogen turned to throw up again. I turned my head not being able to handle the sight.

"I'm sorry sweety I can't talk right now." A female voice answered the phone. I frowned at the urgency in her voice, she sounded busy. The noise behind her was horrible, it sounded like a jungle was on the other line. "No I'm sorry mama we don't have room available," She said, sounding further away. She must have been talking to a patient. "I understand your daughter is sick but there is nothing I can do. Most of the doctors haven't returned this morning, I... yes I understand. Give me a moment... Imogen I can't talk, the town has gone crazy."

"This isn't Imogen." I replied, becoming nervous from her tone. "This is Eli, Imogen's boyfriend, Imogen is sick." I replied, almost chuckling at how she thought I was Imogen. I heard a gasp from the other side, "Please tell me she's not throwing up that black crap again." I heard her ask. I looked down at Imogen who was still hanging over the side of the tub. "Yes she is." I stated.

"Get her here now. I'll get her in a room." Her aunt demanded before hanging up. I looked down at the phone shocked. What did she mean the town has gone crazy and there weren't any rooms? She just told me she'd give Imogen one.

"Honey we have to go. Can you try to hold it in until we get to the hospital? You're aunt is going to get a room." I looked down as Imogen collapsed against the floor. Oh damn it. She could hardly keep her eyes open. "Baby are you okay?" I asked her, leaning down. All I received was a moan as she turned her face away from me. "Come on I'm going to get you to the hospital." I said. She swatted at my hands as I placed them on her shoulders. I frowned at her drowsy mannerism. "You have to go." I whispered picking her up and heading towards my bed room. She was wearing nothing but my shirt and I wasn't about to take her to her aunt wearing that. I laid her on the bed as she closed her eyes completely. She was pale and that really worried me. I rushed around my now clean room looking for something presentable to dress her in. I might not want to take her in my shirt but I sure as hell am not taking her in what she showed up in last night. I settled for sweat pants and a big shirt. I moved over to her and began to dress her. It was hard to do; she put on a dead wait that worried me even more. I've carried her before while she was a sleep and she was never this heavy. Once I got her dressed I moved over and grabbed me a v-neck shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes. "Okay here we go." I said, has I leaned down to pick her up.

I grunted against the weight she had put on in a matter of minutes and headed out of the door. I hurried down the hall wanting to get her out of my arms as soon as possible. Not only was she heavy but she had that nasty stuff all over her face, which in my opinion, was a total turn off. I grabbed the keys before racing out the front door not even pausing to lock the door. I looked between her car and the one my parents got me and sighed, I wasn't risking her throwing up in my car. Not only will it stick, but I wouldn't want to clean it, that's just nasty! "Damn it." I muttered, turning back to the house. I practically ran to the living room putting her down then ran up the stairs to retrieve her purse. I might as well take it with us; she'll want to put makeup on when she wakes up, so she'll look like she hasn't thrown up. With that I rushed back to her and picked her up as she mumbled something in her sleep. I smirked at how cute she was in spite of all the shit covering her. I carried her to her car and put her in the passenger side. Once I shut the door she leaned over and her face pressed into the glass. Wow she was really sick, if it didn't wake her up to have her face slammed against the window. I shook my head and walked around the car pulling her keys out of her pocket. Tires squalled from down the street catching my attention. I'm just noticing how quite it was on the street. There was literally nothing there, which was weird because theirs usually a big traffic. Usually I'd be complaining about being awakened by traffic, but that car was the first one I saw. I looked around and noticed a few houses down doors were hanging open. I frowned, taking in the fact that no one was around. I hastened my pace to get in the car. As we drove towards the hospital, I observed more strange things. Shops were being left empty, streets were abandoned, the town was practically deserted. I shuddered at the memory of the background noise when I called Anita earlier. Something wasn't right and I had a bad feeling, things were only going to get worse. I glanced over at Imogen who now had a light shine of sweat over her brow. I glowered as I reached over and felt her face was heating up. This couldn't be good. I pressed my foot down and launched the car forward. As I did so I hand to throw my arm over and catch Imogen as she flew forward towards the dashboard. I pushed her back and exhaled in relief when I saw she was okay. I turned the corner to the Hospital and slammed my breaks sending Imogen forward again. I was able to catch her but not before she hit the dashboard. Shit! Now she's going to be mad once she finds out what happened to her forehead. "Fuck!" I yelled looking at her as a cut formed on her forehead, nonetheless she didn't wake up. After setting her back I looked at the scene before me. It appeared that this is where everyone ended up. The street was packed and the parking lot was over ran with cars. People were running, and stumbling over each other in an attempt to get into the hospital. Probably because their family member were hurt too, There were many who were still throwing up but by the looks of it a good portion were being carried. I inhaled deeply before backing the car up and parking down another street. I wasn't about to fight the traffic getting out later. Once the car was parked I got out and made it over to Imogen. Heat was radiating off of her in great waves, which concerned me. I brushed her hair back from her face and almost dropped her from shock. Her eyes were so dark; they almost looked like they were sinking into her skull. What was wrong with her? I wondered; I turned to make my way to the hospital. Hopefully once she wakes up she doesn't kill me or anything, she looks ready to kill. The crowd was crazy. People were shouting at one another, there were many cars that were involved in accidents that had people arguing. I zoned it all out as I dodged people who were running around trying to make it to their own destination. I was worried, Imogen breaths were shallow and she didn't open her eyes once in the car, even with blood starting to fall down her face. Oh shit what if I gave her a concussion? Then I would feel guilty for the longest time, I ran up the steps of the hospital and stopped as I saw what laid before me. The hospital was packed; the waiting room was over flown with the sick and their family. Some were still throwing up while many were like Imogen passed out. I shivered as I witnessed how all of them looked like Imogen with their eyes a sick blackish grey and pale sickish skin. I almost dropped Imogen when someone ran into me. I looked up to see Clare's father storming past me not even stopping to apologize. I watched him run to the door and became panicked. If he was here did that mean Clare was too? What if she was sick too! No I can't think like that, hell I can't think of her at all, I can't lose focus on Imogen I was all she had. If Clare's dad was here then she wasn't alone, even if he just ran out the door. "Eli?" I heard an uncertain voice ask over the chaos that was the hospital. I turned back to see a short woman with some of Imogen's features. She looked pale with dark eyes too, but her features seemed to be from exhaustion not sickness.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. "Not here. Follow me." With that she turned and took off across the packed area and down a hall. I did my best to catch up with her as she swerved through the hall dodging people in away that told me she was beginning to get use to this new occurrence. She stopped in front of a door and turned to me. "Here!" She yelled, opening the door and waiting for me to enter before she did herself. She closed the door once we were in and I placed Imogen on the bed that was against the wall. I turned to her aunt waiting for answers. However, instead I met a tired woman staring down at her niece in despair. "We don't know what it is. So many of them have came in this past hour. I can't explain it. 20 years in the medical field and I've never seen anything like this." She whispered, a tear falling down her face. "Her parents are gone. They won't be back until tomorrow. Thank you for bringing her in." She added turning to me. "I'll try to get a doctor to her as soon as I can. Not many made it in. Some aren't answering their phones. All the staffs that are here are mere nurses. We have no clue what is going on. "Will you stay with her?" I couldn't answer I just nodded. Shocked at what she just told me, what else was I going to do take her car and head back home and go back to bed? "Thank you I'll check on her again when I get the chance. There are bandages in that shelf if you care to clean her up and fix her forehead." She said, leaving the room. I sighed, as I looked over to see a tall shelf against the wall. I searched through it finding what she said. I moved to the chair beside the door and brought it over to her side. I sit down just as she begins to move. I looked at her cautiously, knowing she'd be pissed once she found out I had hurt her. Instead she looked at me with unfocused eyes. Like she was trying to tell me something with her eyes, like a warning.

"Imogen?" I asked, she licked her lips as she sat up slowly. "Careful honey you hit your head." I demanded, grabbing her arm to help her. I placed the bandages and cloth I'd gotten on the bed beside her and looked at her face. It was pasty now and her eyes were blood shot, and a darkish black color, nothing like her rich chocolate color they usually were. "Are you okay..?" I began to ask, before I was cut off by a loud scream from the hall. "What the..." I asked myself confusingly. I stood up straight starting for the door. I didn't make it far because Imogen gripped my arm. I looked back confused by the strength in her grasp. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her almost digging her nails into my arm. I gently tugged to get out of her clutches, however, this didn't work. I cried out a little as she began to pull me too her instead of the other way around. I looked up from her hand and was greeted by a horrifying sight. This greenish black slush was dripping from her mouth and her eyes were set in an angry unfocused glare. She jerked forward snapping her teeth at me. I feel backwards as she launched her self at me trying to bite me. I grunted against her weight as she landed on top of me when I hit the floor. I held her off of me as she continued to snap her teeth at me.

"Imogen, what are you doing?" I managed to shout, through the struggle. All I received in reply was a growl as she jerked her neck forward to attack. I turned my face just in time to avoid her teeth. Holy fuck she was strong I discovered as I tried to push her off of me to no avail. What was she going to do to me? I asked myself momentarily. I wedged my feet in between us as she pulled back just to try and attack from another angle. Luckily I was able to kick her back and off of me. I sat up to watch her slide across the floor with a loud scream. I jumped up as she bounced back up and ran at me. I slipped over the bed just as she was about to grab me. I gasped as she slipped in her own slime and landed into the machines that were beside the bed. She fell backwards landing on her back. However, she didn't go down with out a fight and ended up knocking over what I recognized to me a heart monitor down with her. She let out another growl as I heard a loud sickening snap. I saw the machine land on her leg and snap a bone out from the angle it hit. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock. Imogen didn't seem to notice the heavy machine that was now on her leg. Instead of being slowed down she began to crawl towards me snapping her jaws as more slush ran down her chin and onto the floor. I stepped back away from the image of her. Once she got her leg out from under the machine she used the bed to slowly stand up. I was frozen in place as I watched her step on the leg that how had a bone sticking out of it and blood pooling around her. I was almost to slow to stop her when she propelled herself at me.

Thankfully her balance was off because of her injured leg and I was able to push her back. She hit her head on the monitor behind her but still moved to sit up. I rushed to her side to see if it knocked some sense into her, but she grabbed me and tried to pull me down. I shouted in pain as I fought her vice grip. I reached my hand for anything that I could use to get her off. The only thing I could find was the monitor. My heart sank as I realize what I had to do. "Imogen honey, please stop." I begged not wanting to. She just growled at me and snapped her teeth dangerously close to my neck. I closed my eyes let tears fall as I let go of her and placed both hands on the monitor. "I'm sorry." I whispered before slamming it down on her head. I heard a disgusting crunch sound and leaned over and threw up. After emptying my already empty stomach I stood up and grabbed the cloth I put on the bed up off the floor and whipped my face with it.

"Run Clare!" I heard someone yell in the hall followed by foot steps. I cracked the door open and spotted none other then Clare and Jake running towards me. However, it was what I saw behind her that was more amazing. I couldn't help but stare at her, god she looks amazing since we broke it off. A swarm of those who had previously been sick were chasing after them. They were snapping their jaws just like Imogen had and screaming. The look on Clare's face was nothing short of pure horror, like she was scared as if the world would end.

"Jake it's a dead end!" She cried. Without thinking I pulled the door open and grabbed her and Jake and yanked them into the room slamming it behind me. She screamed; a blessed scream of terror unlike the scream that caused terror.

"Clare!" I gasped, pulling her into my arms and snuggling her face into my chest. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to have her pressed against me again. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, just wanting her to be okay.

"Eli?" She called, collapsing into my arms; I quickly caught hold of her supporting her weight.

She was shaking in my arms with what I assumed was relief. "Shhhh it's okay, it's okay." I whispered low in her ear as I began to rock her back and forth. I creased her velvety curls as I tried to relax her. This felt so right being in her arms. I just wish she would come back to me, and dump that Jake kid.

"Oh fuck!" I heard someone shout. I was snapped out of my little piece of heaven when Clare was ripped out of my arms. I look up to see Jake pushing her behind him and glared at me. "What did you do to her?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, looking over his shoulder at Clare who was squinting around him. I wouldn't do anything to her, I would kill myself if I hurt her in anyway. She screamed again covering her mouth and disappearing behind Jake completely. I looked over to see Imogen laying there. Jake turned to Clare taking my place with his arms around her. I glared at him but moved towards Imogen. I grabbed the white sheet off of the bed and placed it over her. Pain entered my heart as I remembered my little battle with Imogen and what I had to do to her. I stood up and whipped my hands on my jeans. I looked over at the two only to meet Clare's eyes. She gasped at me in confusion; I shook my head knowing what she must be thinking. She was wondering the same thing that I was, But too bad I didn't know what happened.

"I don't know what happened." I stated, and began to tell them about how I ended up here. I began to shake and I could feel tears fall down my cheek while I was speaking. I spread my hand threw my hair and shuddered as I got to the part about her leg. I got so emotional I couldn't even finish and instead I pointed over at Imogen who was now under the sheet. I broke down crying as I realized exactly what happened, and the fact I killed my girlfriend, for real this time. As this information hit me I collapsed on the floor burring my face into my hands.

I heard Clare shriek and looked up to see Jake catching her and holding her close. I glared at the view of him with his arms around her, but what really caught my attention was her eyes that widened in horror. They weren't looking at me or Jake, or Imogen or even the blood that she almost fell into. She was looking at the door. I looked over just in time to see that the door knob was turning and began to fly open. Before registering I was doing it, I was up slamming my body into the door. "Help!" I grunted realizing whatever was on the other side was stronger then me. My shoulder was in pain from the impact I had. Jake rushed over and pressed his weight on to the door as well. I could hear growls and loud screams from the other side of the door, causing me to shudder. They sounded just like Imogen, and she had been just as strong which worried me.

"Clare! Find something to block the door with." Jake exclaimed from beside me. I looked over to see his teeth were barred from the amount of pressure it took to keep the door shut even with both of us putting everything into it. I looked back over to see Clare watching us terrified, she looked deep in thought, like she was thinking about if she should help me or not.

"Clare! NOW!" I shouted. She literally jerked and jumped into movement. She spread her arms out to keep balance over Imogen's blood that I now saw was spreading across the floor. I analyzed she was moving towards the shelf I had early went through. She pushed it and almost fell. I was so captivated by her I hadn't noticed I'd stopped putting my weight into the door when Jake hit me. I shook my head glancing at her one more time. I pinned my eyebrows together as she began to move away from the shelf. "No, no that's good!" I called desperate for her to bring anything that would relieve the pain in my shoulder. "We can tip it over." I explained, waving my hand to hurry her along. She met my eyes and nodded rushing it over to us. I moved back before she hit me and the door knocked into the big shelf almost knocking me over. I slammed my hand against it to keep the door shut as Jake moved too.

"Move Clare, I don't want it landing on you." Jake called moving around me and taking Clare's place. He reached down and began to pick up the wheels. I saw this and moved to help the shelf as it moved down. I made sure the shelf stayed against the door, as I got it to the ground as quick as possible. I collapsed on the floor gasping for breath as Jake leaned against the wall. I looked up at him as he leaned forward leaning his hands on his knees. We shared a knowing look before I looked away. This was fucked up, everything was fucked up. I just helped Jake with something I didn't want to think about thanks to the pain in my shoulder, and I killed my girlfriend. I looked over at where Imogen's body was laying and held back the tears that I wanted to spill for her. I might not have loved her like I did Clare but I did like her, I'd never want to kill her. It made me wonder how many more people I would have to kill. There were more people like her in the hall, trying to get in to us. As I acknowledged that I realized we were trapped. So what were we going to do next?

* * *

><p>AN: Well let us know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay well sorry for the longer wait then anticipated, schedules have been hectic but we're back. Here is the second chapter to the story. I hope you all like, if not let me know. I absolutely love writing this story so I don't think I'll stop. If you hadn't noticed I'm going through a zombie phase.

* * *

><p>I sat there listening to the screams and the moans of the sick, the dying and more then likely the dead. I shuddered everytime someone would bang on the door. It was to risky to open it for anyone who sounded alive, so we stayed silent, still as the chaos out side of our room continued. I watched as Clare shook with tears. I sat feeling helpless as Jake picked her up before imogens blood got to her. I watched as he placed her on the bed then sat down beside her and held her close. I shuddered realizing I had no right to feel the jealousy that was rising in my stomach. I had no right to want to be the one watching them confort each other. I wanted to throw up in pain of seeing Clare so upset and scared. I shuddered even more when my thoughts drifted to what might have happened if I hadn't opened the door and pulled them in. "It's a dead end!" I remember her shouting. They too could be the ones screaming outside. I frowned at the thought of Clare being hurt, Clare being out in the hell that broke loss out side. "We have to get out of here." Jake whispered over Clare's head. I met his gaze and nodded. He was right of course, did he always have to be right.<p>

"We can't go out there. You saw what happened, you heard what Imogen did. No let's stay here until help comes." Clare pleaded pulling away from Jake and looking at me. Her blue eye were bright with tears and red shot from the stress she just went through. They pleaded with me, silently begging me to agree. As much as I wanted at appease her I couldn't. I shook my head.

"We don't know if help is going to come and we can't stay in here. I'm not sure how everyone got sick but I'm sure being stuck in a room with someone who was sick and bleeding everywhere can't be good. We can't risk staying here." I stated looking over at Imogen. I want desperatly to forget about her. To forget about all of this but it was impossible as her blood pooled around my shoes. Now that I think of it I'm pretty sure it wasn't safe to be in the room.

"Okay but where do we go afterwards? This things has affected the whole town. What if some didn't go to the hospital? Or worse those that did get out? There are too many of them to fight off." Clare declared, glaring at me. Her voice was stronger this time more determined. I could tell by the set in her jaw and the spark in her eyes she was prepared to fight me.

"Clare we can't risk getting sick too. He's right we have a higher risk staying in here then going some place else. We can go to my place." Jake interviened, drawling her attention away from me. I clinched my jaw as I noticed she relaxed at his touch and her face softened as she looked at him.

"No we go to mine. Cece and Bullfrog should be home soon. They can't come home to this unprepared." I argued. I didn't like the idea of going to Jake's house, if we went to mine at least I'd know I was welcome. Clare gasped quickly looking at me and nodding her head rapidly. I sighed in relief at the thought she still cared about my family. I know during our relationship her and Cece had grown close, but I thought after the night of that dance all connections were broken.

"Jake he's right we can't let them come home blind, what if they get hurt?" Clare pleaded up at Jake who glared over at me.

"Why don't you go to your house and me and Clare go to mine. We don't have to stay together. I can take care of Clare and you can take care of your parents." Jake replied, causing me to frown. I didn't like that one bit. The tone in his voice almost suggested Clare was his, and the last I checked they weren't offical yet. And there was no way I was going to let that happen not now.

"No Jake I want to make sure they are okay. They are the closest thing to authority we'll have. Jake I can't deal with this with just us." She confessed, she looked like she was going to cry again.

Realization dawned on me and I stared at Clare shocked. She had thought her world was over when her parents declared they were divorcing but her dad had been here. "Clare your..."

"Mom was sick. Dad met us here. I left them... Eli I left them to go with Jake, to find his parents. They're all gone. We found Jake's dad attacking his mom. Mom and Dad were in the waiting room when everything happened." She answered my worst fear. Clare was alone, offically alone, all she had left was her sister Darcy who was in Africa. It made sense she'd want to latch on to Cece and Bullfrog. Not because of me but for the confort of having an adult around.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered at a loss for words. My heart ached for her, but also broke at the knowledge I still was so far from her that I might as well be in Africa too.

"Okay fine we'll go to Eli's but we have to stop at our houses to get some things. I don't know how long we'll be there and no offense but I don't want to wear your clothing and I don't want to make Clare wear it either." Jake stated, looking angered by the thought of Clare wearing something of mine. I frowned at him, I didn't like the fact he had any right to decide what she wanted. Instead of fighting I simply nodded and looked around the room. We all jumped when a new round of pounding started on our door. Clare covered her mouth to stop from screaming. After a few hours we discovered if we stay quiet they leave after a while. Jake snapped at me to get my attention and pointed at the ceiling when I looked at him.

I pinned my eyebrows together but nodded. I stood and took a step up onto the bed pushing on the tiles. To my surprise it moved and I was able to poke my head into it. Was this really happening? I wondered as I saw there was enough room to move around in the ceiling. I thought that only happened in the movies. I looked down at Clare who was eyeing me curiously. "I think we'll have to go one at a time." I whispered. "The paneling won't be able to hold all three of us. I could go first and text directions to you." I said, pulling out my phone and turning it on silent. Jake nodded but Clare's eyes went wide as she caught on to what was being said.

"I don't have my phone." She stated, looking over at Jake.

"What?"

"I was in such a hurry, I left it at the house." She explained. I frowned at this news. That meant I couldn't text her.

"Here!" Jake called standing up and walking over to the counter that had a percription pad on it and an ink pen. "You can text it to me and I can write it down. She can take my phone just incase she needs help she can call you. I'll take the paper." He said. I grinded my teeth annoyed at how smart he was being about all this. I don't know why it bothered me that he was doing so well, but it made me hate him even more.

"Alright then. I guess off I go." I stated, not even bothering to looked at Clare. I placed my hands on either side of the opening and was just about to jump up. Before I could I felt small, cool hands on my arm. I looked over and saw Clare staring up at me. I hadn't even noticed she had stood up and was standing beside me. I gave her a quizical look before she threw herself into my arms.

"Be careful." She whispered stepping back quickly, obviously embarrassed by her display of affection..

I was stunned for a moment stairing down at her blushing face. I could still feel her arms around me and I faught to catch my breath. Then with out any control on my part I smirked at her and lifted her chin.. "Don't worry about me Blue Eyes." I told her colliding our eyes again having issues breathing. I looked over at Jake before I could lose my nerve and never leave her side. "Turn your phone on silent before you give it to her." With that I hoisted myself up and into the ceiling. It was a tight fit but manageable as I began to slowly move cautious of each move I made. The last thing I needed was to fall through the paneling and into the grasps of the undead.

I gave a sigh of relief after a while when I realized my weight was supported with each movement. As I went I discovered moving through the ceilings weren't as easy as it appears on the TV. There weren't vents that you could look through to see where you were. Therefore, every so often I'd have to lift a panel and glance around. My heart pounded everytime I did, fearful of what I'd find. Only twice did I come face to face with someone who was sick, or a victim of the sick. I was able to stay quiet with each scene I faced. As I continued I had a notepad up on my phone and was making a list of where I went. However, I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was looking for. Screams echoed through the ceiling to me and I made a mental note to text and prepare Clare for it.

I continued holding my breath as I moved another ceiling tile. I looked through it finding another blood scattered room but with no one left in it. I groaned in frustration as I wondered how many more rooms I could possibly find. Just when I was about to take a turn the panel gave out below me and I began to fall. I shouted, barely catching myself on the edge of the next paneling. "Shit!" I snapped holding myself up but feeling my grip slip. I felt something grab me and pull me down. I landed hard on my back as something slammed across my face. "Fuck!" I shouted out in pain as I heard someone else swear. I covered my face as I saw something swinging at my face again and clinched my eyes shut.

"Drew it's Eli!" I heard a familiar voice call. I opened an eye peaking around my hand and saw Adam standing there covered in blood and black sluge. Drew stood over me with a wooden crutch. Drew stepped back a little giving me a hesitant look before easing the makeshift weapon down. Adam rushed forward pulling me into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you." He said, his girlish voice coming out worse with the fear laced in his tone.

"No shit, the feeling mutual. What the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked looking around to find I was in yet another room, this one was however vacant and less bloody.

Drew frowned at the question and Adam pulled back giving his brother a sad look. "We were visiting Bianca. She was hurt in a fight, when we got here shit I guess had just hit the fan. We had no choice but to enter the first room we found."

"Wait so we're close to the exit?" I asked, frowning at the look they gave me.

"We've tried man, we can't get to it. I even tried the ceiling. We had to blockade the door and the window." Adam stated, looking down at the ground in defeat. I took in the room again and realized it wasn't just a room but one with TV and window and even a seperate bathroom.

"Clare!" I snapped remembering I was suppose to message them.

"Eli, really. At a time like this you're going to be thinking about her? Have you learned nothing? We need to focus you can't be distracted." Drew snapped looking slightly annoyed.

"Fuck you!" I yelled only to have Adam throw his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh they will hear us." He whispered, only taking his hand from my mouth when I nodded.

"Clare and Jake are here. I left them in our room, to try and find a way out. I have to let them know I found a way...Hold on." I grabbed my phone and then frowned... I forgot to get Jake's number.

"Did you forget her number?" Adam asked sounding amused by my confusion. I shook my head at him feeling stupid.

"She doesn't have it with her... I need Jake's number." I replied, frustrated with my stupidity.

"Here!" Drew said, I looked up in time to see him throw his phone at me. I I caught it seconds before it hit me in the face. I made no waste in searching for Jake's number. I waited for it to start ringing. Three rings and I heard Clare's desperate voice answer. Just as she screeched Drew's name someone jumped from the hole I had just came from. Drew jumped in position as I saw Jake land on his feet. I glared at him as I heard the scared tone in Clare's voice as she said hello, trying to get who she thought was Drew's attention.

"You fucking left her?" I growled at him as he raised his hand before Drew could swing at him.

"You didn't have my number." He answered.

"Eli!" Clare called recognizing my voice. She began to cry with relief as she heard my voice.

"I'm alright Clare!" I stated, trying to reasure her. "I need you to calm down and listen to me."

"How do you have Drew's phone?" She asked, trying to breath through her sobs.

"Drew and Adam are here too. They are both okay. I need you to meet us here. Clare baby! I need you to get in the ceiling and follow the directions I'm going to send you okay." I heard her cry harder over the line and my heart broke at the sound.

"I don't think I can." She sobbed, I could only see her shaking her head now in fear.

"Clare I need you to trust me. It held my weight and Jake's it can hold yours. You'll be safe. Just follow my directions, put the phone on silent and get over here. Please I need you over here." I stated desperately as she cried harder. Jake took the phone out of my hand.

"Sweet heart, Listen to me. Eli is right we need you here. I can't do this without you baby. Please get in the ceiling. Move slowly, ignore anything you hear and keep going, don't stop until you reach us. Can you do that for me honey?" He said, calmly into the phone. I glared at him while he smiled and nodded his head. "Good good Clare, thank you. Remember don't listen to anything you hear. I love you." With that he hung up and threw the phone at Drew. "She's on her way. The ceiling was budging under my weight though." He stated looking at me honestly.

"You lied to her?" I snapped stepping towards him. Adam grabbed me as Drew stepped between us.

"No I didn't I told her to be slow, it shouldn't give under her weight if she's slow. Eli you must know that was the only way she could get out. We couldn't leave her in that room." Jake argued and I growled at his logic.

"I'll meet her half way." Adam offered, "Give me the phone I'll send her the directions and follow them in reverse. That way if anything happens we'll know and I can save her." I frowned at this too, but Adam had a point he was small and weighed barely 108 pounds. If anyone stood a chance making it to Clare it was him. I nodded at him.

"Fine just don't send it to her until you're half way to her. I don't want anything happening to her." I demanded. Adam nodded back giving me a knowing look. This was so fucked up. I handed my phone to Adam, he took it then lifted himself into the ceiling and disappeared.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jake asked me, noticing my face. Drew looked down bashful as I glanced over at him. Jake caught on and chuckled to my dismay. "You should get that cleaned up." He stated. I glared at Jake's obvious pleasure in my condition. Drew continued to look guilty but worry shadowed his features as he looked up where Adam had just disappeared. I understood his feelings when I realized Clare was also still in danger. I shuddered at the thought of her falling into one of those rooms that I witnessed one of the sick in. "Jake's right you're bleeding pretty bad." Drew said, examining my face. I frowned and touched the side of my face feeling the warm, stickiness of my blood. How had I missed that? I wondered looking around the room. Drew pointed behind me indicating I should clean up in the private restroom the room had. I nodded turning, I gripped the handle and began to pull the door open.

My hand wasn't in contact long with the door knob before someone launched at me. I was barely able to manuver my hands up between us to catch the person's shoulders before their teeth snapped towards my neck. I grunted as the dead weight I recognized from Imogen landed on me as we stumbled to the ground. The fall didn't seem to faze the person who continued to snap his jaws at me. I turned my head back and forth to avoid teeth. The thing on top of me (thing described him better then person) growled at me while waving his hands at me. "Shit!" I heard Jake exclaim as Drew dropped his weapon in shock.

"Get him off of me!" I demanded, noticing they both had froze. Drew didn't seem to acknowledge my words as Jake jumped forward. To my relief Jake gripped the growling creature by the shoulder, and yanked it back and off of me. I took in the lunatic and discovered familiar features that Imogen had. He was pale, his eyes sunken in and dark. He also had this disgusting greenish black slime pouring from his mouth as he turned on Jake with a startling loud scream. Drew jumped at the sound and rushed to grab the crutch he had previously attack me with. I jumped up turning to Drew and opening my hand to him. He nodded and threw the wooden stick at me. I slung it around like it was a bat coming in contact with it's head. There was a loud cracking sound as it released Jake and fell to the ground. Blackish blood seeping from the hole that was now in his head. I glanced at the cruch in my hand and noticed a chunk of skin and hair was on the end. I gagged and threw it on the ground looking at the now still creature. I exhaled deeply and looked over at Drew. I just knocked my killing spree to two. I gasped at the realization, Jake eyed me as if he was thinking the same thing.

"It was self defense." Drew whispered, as if trying to convince himself. I nodded, it sounded like a good explanation to me. I moved to look into the bathroom and almost gaged as I saw what would have happened had the creature gotten a hold of me. I turned my head and threw up, gripping the door knob for support.

"What?" Jake asked turning and looking around him into the bathroom. There was a lady in scrubs and penny loffers laying in a bloody mess. She had peices of flesh ripped from her neck and and arms in massive chunks. I could only imagine how those got there as I remembered the crazed guy who seconds before was trying to bite me as well. "Oh God." He said reaching up and slamming the door shut, almost knocking me over in the process. I caught myself moments before landing on my latest victim.

"What was it?" Drew asked, stepping towards the door. Jake held up his hand and shook his head.

"First hand example of what happens if one of these things get ahold of someone." Jake explained and actually shook his whole body to rid himself of the memory. Drew raised an eyebrow curiousity still showed across his face, but our own shaken expressions kept him in place. With a nod Drew moved back and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "What's that?" Jake asked pointing at the wall by the door that was blocked by a massive shelf much like what we had done in Imogen's room. I caught what he was talking about. I rushed over and took it down. Jake moved beside me and looked over my shoulder to the floor plan of the floor we were on. "You are here!" He said pointing. This actually made me chuckle. How could he be joking like that was beyond me but I found myself appreciating his comic relief. Drew looked over at the sound of amusement and frowned looking down at the body lying not even three feet from us.

"We found a map." I declared, before turning to it. I examined it closely and heard Jake curse. "No way?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Oh there's a way, but we're not going to like it. See this room?" He asked pointing to the room across from us. I nodded and he continued. "This mark here means it's connected to the basement level. Private elevator most likely. It's not a room but storage for this level. If we can get there we can get to the basement and get out of here."

"Who's to say the basement isn't just as bad as this level?" I asked, realizing what he meant.

"It's less likely. They closed off that section for remodeling. I remember my father mentioning the funding that they voted on a few weeks back." A look crossed his face and I nodded in understandment realizing it must hurt to think of his father right now. "Anyways the basement level is closed off to the general public, I'm sure of it." He finished.

"So you mean if we can get to that room we can get out?" Drew asked, sounding hopeful.

"That's exactly what I said." he nodded. I bite my lower lip thinking it over. How would we all get over? the ceiling again was an unlikely option.

"Wait do you hear that?" I asked closed my eyes and realized screams were at the further distance in this room. It was much quieter here.

"I don't hear anything." Drew replied, confused.

"Exactly." I said. Realization dawned on Jake's face and he smiled at me. Drew continued to be confused.

"He means it's quieter in this section. Which means their less outside. Chances are if Clare and Adam hurries we can just walk over. We'll have to be quick." Jake said, explaining the situation to Drew who still remained confused.

"Adam hurry!" Clare's voice screamed. We all looked up at the hole in the ceiling in time to see Adam jump down. He had black slush on his arms as he turned and helped Clare who had tears in her eyes down. She ran across the room and tripped over the dead guy on the ground. She looked over and screamed again.

I slammed the frame on the shelf below me and folded the map in my pocket. "Shhhh Clare. They can hear us remember?" Adam snapped trying to get her calm. That's when I realized Clare's shirt was ripped and her shoe was missing.

"What happened?" Jake asked. In the distance I heard a scream and I jumped.

"Fuck Adam's right they heard us. We have to go now if we're going." I said

"Go where?" Adam asked hugging a shaking Clare in his arms.

"No questions we have to move now!" I snapped trying to push the shelf out of my way. I grunted as it wouldn't budge. Adam starred wided eyed at me as I looked at Jake for help. He nodded and joined me. After some struggle we got the shelf moved enough I could open the door and peak out. The halls were trashed, but otherwise abandoned. I slipped back in and nodded at Jake "Coast is clear I'll go check out the other room. I stated closing the door and reaching for the crutch that laid where I had dropped it.

"Wait!" Clare called but I ignored her and slipped out into the hall way and closed the door behind me again. My heart was pounding in my chest as I scanned the hall again before taking another step. I reached a shakey hand out to the door knob and turning it. I pushed the door but nothing happened. I frowned and tried again. Dammit, the door was locked. I turned and hurried back to the other room they all eyed me curiously.

"It's locked." I answered, their unasked question. Jake frowned and looked at the bathroom door. "What are the chances?" I asked catching his thought.

"We have no other choice but to check." Jake replied. Everyone in the room gave us a confused look but I simply nodded. He rushed to the door and pulled it open. However, instead of the dead nurse we found a growling woman launching forward towards Jake.

"Fuck!" He shouted as she snapped at Jake at an inhuman speed.

"Jake you have to get her off of you!" I shouted. His back was turned to me so I couldn't get a clear swing in around him as I rushed towards them.

Drew beat me to them and pulled the girl away by her waist only to recieve her unwanted attention. She was spitting out black slush as she growled at him and rushed him next. They landed on the ground Drew underneath much like how I had been positioned earlier. However, due to Drew's work out for football and basketball he was able to get his legs inbetween them and kicked her back and off of him. He rolled out of the way as I stepped forward. So intent on hitting her I slipped in blood and fell causing the crutch to fly into the air. Clare caught it and swung it around in an expert manner. The nurse gave an agonized cry as Clare knocked her into the wall dislocating one of her arms. Clare quickly swung again as the woman launched at her. This time the wood connected with the side of her head drooping her down. Clare gasped as she saw half her face was gone. She covered her mouth with her hand and Jake pulled her away. She didn't cry though which surprised me. Instead she looked at me. "Does she have the keys you need? Their screams call others we have to hurry." She stated.

I rushed forward worrying about how she new that. I searched her pockets trying not to touch the gunk on her. In spite the fact I was way past the point of needing to worry about it. I was already covered in the stuff, not to mention the blood that ran down my face, soaked my shoes, and splashed my clothes it was pointless to try and avoid it. I found a set of keys along with a name tag in her coat pocket. I glanced at it and cursed. It was Imogen's aunt who had given us the room earlier. "What is it? No Keys?" Jake asked.

"No I found keys but this was Imogen's aunt. She was the one who had gotten us the room just a little while ago." I explained, tears forming in my eyes. Imogen was dead now so was her aunt. I wanted to scream at the injustice. Imogen had been nothing but nice, caring, supportive and most of all loving. She had loved me, and I was unable to return that love because of my feelings for Clare. I shook my head hearing growls getting closer, I couldn't focus on this right now. I clinched the keys in my hand and ran out the door. I was angered by the situation now. I could have stood a chance at moving on if none of this had happened, now instead I was stuck on the run with Clare and her lover boy. Where the fuck was justice, did someone up there really hate me. Fuck if I had to I'd start talking to him, I'd start believing in him if he'd just give me one fucking break. I fumbled with the keys in my hand forcing one in then another into the lock. Finally I found the right one and pushed the door open. Before I could step forward a hand gripped my shoulder and I jumped. I looked back to see Clare staring up at me with deep blue eyes that pooled with saddness. I looked away refusing to let her distract me. I stepped into the room and sighed when I saw it was untouched and no one was in it. I stepped back and grabbed Clare pulling her into the room. I quickly made my way back out and gasped noticing growling creatures making thier way towards us. "Fuck hurry, they are coming." I shouted. I held the door open while the other three ran into the room and I barely made it inside before one of the gore covered beast slammed into the door trying to get in. I slammed my body into the door much like I had before, this time I had both Drew and Adam to help. Jake joined too and we were able to get the door closed.

"Move!" Clare shouted and I turned to see she was shoving another shelf towards us. I moved and helped her seconds before the others moved. We were able to flip it in the small space and secured it in front of the door.

"Fuck that was close." Drew whispered putting a hand over his chest. I nodded in agreement.

"Here give me the keys." Jake said, holding his hand up. I tossed them to him and looked over at Clare who was staring at the floor. I sighed knowing I was harsh to her only moments before. "Are we ready for this?" Jake asked, turning back to us.

"What the hell is even the plan?" Adam snapped aggravated. Jake explained to him while I tried to regain my thoughts and get back under control. I looked around the room and noticed a bag lying open on the desk by the corner. I grabbed Clare's hand who was now shaking and nodded towards it then pointing around the room. She nodded and we both began to go through things and loading up supplies. I know looting not my finest moment but who was really going to know. Clare didn't seem to mind either as she put some bandages into the bag. She stopped and looked up at me, she reached up and gently touched my cut on my forehead. I closed my eyes at her touch and exhaled. Her touch felt so nice, she leaned forward as if trying to catch my breath. Her eyes closed too.

"You two ready?" Jake called, breaking us apart. I cleared my throat and pulled back away from her. I looked over and Adam was raising his eyebrow at us. I shook my head and closed up my bag. Well, that moment was too good to be true, too bad HE had to ruin it.

"Did you find anything heavy to swing just incase?" Drew asked, eyeing our bags.

"Well there are bone saws over there and more crutches." Clare stated pointed at the other shelf that remained standing. The small group moved forward and looked in. Quickly they grabbed their weapon of choice and we all turned to the elevator. Silently the awareness that the chance there were more down stairs drifted between us. With a nodded I pushed the button to open the door. Like Adam always says might as well pull the bandaid off. Now here we go again.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave some love so I know the writing isn't going unread... or unloved. Until next time... Can't wait to show you all what awaits them in the basement! Hint basements usually have the morgue!<p> 


End file.
